KankChou OneShots!
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: One-shots! ?xChou
1. Telling Shikamaru

T for Teen!

KankuChou.

One-shot?

Warnings: Relationship confession, BL

Disclaimer: You should know who owns _Naruto_. Sadly, it's not me.

Shikamaru sat on top of the hill looking down at the field below laying in the shade that the tree behind and above him provided. Chouji wasn't here yet so the sixteen year old allowed himself a little time to think and sort out his thoughts. His narrow black eyes stared up at the clouds, some of them having golden tints to them because of the sunlight watching as birds flew near the fluffy looking, white puffs of rain. For some reason, they never seemed to fly through the clouds, just near them like they were afraid. It wasn't like it was going to rain or anything. Today just so happened to be a beautiful day with the right amount of sun shine beating down on the villagers of Kohona. His eyes closed as he finally began thinking.

Chouji.

The teen had been acting very strange the past few months when Shikamaru had come back from the B-ranked mission. There hadn't been anything to difficult about it, fortunately. It had been a simple escort-random-person-and-kill-those-who-wanted-to-stop-them mission.

For the past few months, the redhead's head had been in the clouds more than Shikamaru's for once! He hardly ever heard a word anyone said anymore which was not like Chouji at all! Sometimes he could see just-barely-there blushes on the teen's cheeks when he was far away. Other times, when Temari was over on business, the blonde and the redhead would actually walk around and converse for a while before Temari would hand Chouji something, a scroll, or Chouji would habd Temari a scroll. Yeah, he spied, but he had good reason too! There had to be something going on between those two! The sad thing was that Chouji hadn't even bothered to tell him anything! Today, however, was going to be different! He was going to get to the bottom of this whether the redhead liked it or not no matter how troublesome it was...And it was _very_ troublesome. They were best friends, weren't they?

His brows furrowed when he heard familiar footsteps come near and opened his eyes to see a slim teen sit next to him. Almond eyes looked down at him and Shikamaru smiled, poking the teen's belly which was still a bit round.

"Hey!" Chouji exclaimed, puffing out his cheeks. "See anything interesting in the clouds today?" He was soon grinning, the poke forgotten.

"Not really," was the other teen's reply. "What's going on with you Chouji?" He frowned a bit worriedly.

"N-Nothing's going on," Chouji replied. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" His cheeks turned pink and he looked down at his feet.

"Chouji, I just want to know what's going on! Look, you're my best friend! Is it so horrible that you can't even tell me about it?" He stared at Chouji's face, his eyes narrowing.

"I-You'll get mad at me!" Chouji ducked his head, hoping that the other male couldn't see his face. It was like an open book most of the time.

"I promise not to get mad and even if I do, I won't stay mad if you convince me as to why I shouldn't be. Chouji….You're being troublesome about this. We tell each other everything!"

Chouji looked over at Shikmaru, staring into his eyes for a moment, until nodding a bit. Taking a deep breath before exhaling, he spoke. "I'm dating someone…"

"Dating s-someone?!" Shikamaru's eyes widened, but he began smiling. "That's good! I'm happy for you and Temari even if she is a troublesome woman."

"Temari? I'm dating….a guy, Shika." Tears began to well up in his eyes and fall down his swirled cheeks. His best friend was going to yell at him any minute now. This was what he feared. This was why

he hadn't said anything!

"Chouji…"

"CHOUJI?" a male voice said, concerned.

The redhead looked down, his eyes widened as he stared at the person at the bottom of the hill.

"What's he doing here?" Shikmaru muttered, frowning at the person. "It's okay, Chou, I don't care if you're dating a guy." His brows furrowed as he stared down at the Suna ninja.

Kankuro stared at the two, his normal smirk in place before making his way up the hill, but he was concerned on the inside. Chouji seemed to be crying...

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "Who are you dating?" He looked over at Chouji, surprised to see the redhead smiling brightly.

Hearing the question, Kankuro responded before Chouji could once he wason the hill. "He's dating me…" Sitting down next to Chouji, he wrapped an arm around the smaller teen, glaring at Shikamaru with piercing, pupiless emerald eyes. "I'll kill you if you try to break us up." Glancing down at Chouji, who looked scared, he then glanced at Shikamaru before placing a kiss on his hair, wiping away the tears. "You okay?"

Chouji blushed pink when Kankuro kissed his hair before looking over at Shikamaru. "I'm fine, Kankuro. He-He's kidding! A-Are you okay with me dating Kankuro, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru glared back at Kankuro. "If you hurt him, I'll kill _you._" He then shrugged at Chouji's question. "You should be asking your Dad this Chouji, not me, but it's okay with me as long as you're happy. Why were you and Temari exchanging scrolls?"

"You spied on us?!" Chouji looked slightly shocked at this. "We write to each other, me and 'Kuro. I asked him to come here in one of them. I didn't think he would and get here so soon…"

"Temari isn't the type to do that sort of thing, so Chouji bakes her favorite kind of cookies," Kankuro added. "She quickly agreed. Chouji…I'll always come when you want me to. You're my little chunin!" He then suddenly glared at Shikamaru, daring him to say anything.

"I was going to tell you first before I told my dad, Shika. 'Kuro…" He smiled cutely, his face brightening and he placed a sweet kiss on Kankuro's right cheek. He laughed when Kankuro's face turned pink.

The older male ducked his head, scowling with embarrassment.

Shikamaru was about to make a smirking reply, but soon frowned. Kankuro was a higher ranking ninja. Higher ranks meant very dangerous missions. Very dangerous missions meant higher chances of dying.

Kankuro, obviously seeing what was going through Shikmaru's mind, smirked at him. " Don't worry about me. I'll always come home to Chouji. He's who I fight for now…"

Chouji blushed a bit darker at the confession and hugged Kankuro. "I love you, 'Kuro…" He was still smiling, and he laughed again when the other quickly kissed his hair again before continuing to scowl, his cheeks red.

Shikmaru was now scowling. "You guys are mushy." He then smirked lightly when Chouji pouted and Kankuro glared. "Try to control yourselves around me…Geez…"

"Come on 'Kuro!" Chouji stood after having removed his arm from around his waist. "Let's go talk to my dad."

"Do we have to?" Kankuro said this in a whining tone. The older male really wasn't feeling up to meeting the younger teen's father. From what he heard from Temari, Chouji's dad was big and scary when he was angry. He soon stood, yawning.

"Don't worry. If dad doesn't approve, I'll just have to convince him and you'll help! Maybe you can show him you cooking skills." He started down the hill carefully pulling Kankuro by the hand.

"My skills are reserved for you and you only!" He pouted. The only person he would make sweets for was Chouji.

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it!" He laughed at the older male's pout.

Shikamaru watched the two go, smiling to himself. Well, they seemed like a good couple and Chouji was happy, so what the hell. Staring back up the clouds, he closed his eyes again, smiling lightly as he prayed silently for the couple. Life was good.


	2. Busted?

M for Mature

KankChou

One-shot!

A pained cry came from Kankuro's room.

Gaara, hearing it, set down his book and stood from his couch, walking out of the living room to the last room at the end of the hall.

_Flashback_

_Temari walked into the livingroom seeing Gaara sitting on the couch. "Gaara, I think I've found a way to get Kankuro to fess up," she said. "Don't you want to know why Chouji keeps coming over here?" She smirked when he nodded, interested. The sister and brother only knew what Kankuro had told them. There was obviously something not quite right with what the male had said, so it was time to act out her plan._

_"Here's what we're going to do," she then said. "When you are sure that they are in the room together, go in and try to get him to fess up about Chouji! I'll be nearby."_

_Gaara nodded, smirking. _

_"Well, that was easy." She then walked off, still smirking. Once she was down the hall, she quickly entered Kankuro's room and hid in the closet. Now all she had to do was wait. This was going to be fun and amusing._

_Flashback End_

Trying the door, he saw that it was locked, so he used his sand to destroy the door and enter the room. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Kankuro under a smaller male, Chouji and his right eye began to twitch. Kankuro was crying!!

The sand suddenly shot out of his gourd, grabbing Chouji who was startled and scared as of now as well as naked. "Wha-Wha-" Chouji couldn't form words to describe what he was feeling as his boyfriend sniffled his naked body in plain view as he sat up, wiping his eyes. The black covers had fallen onto the floor when the redhead was jerked away from his boyfriend.

"G-Gaara!!" the brown haired male exclaimed, his pupiless emerald eyes wide as he stared up at Chouji who was squirming and blushing red. What in the hell was that sand doing?!

Chouji continued to squirm as the sand glided over his small body concentrating in certain areas: his nipples, ass, and erect member. The redhead bit his lower lip, surpressing a moan when the sand began slither and wrap around his member like a snake.

"He made you cry," Gaara replied in that monotone voice of his, staring up at Chouji, leering a bit. "Maybe I should neuter him…"

Kankuro blushed red as he stared but soon became angry. "Gaara, get out of my room!" he yelled, getting out of the bed with a scowl. "Take your perverted sand with you!"

"He made you cry!!" Gaara's teal eyes narrowed a bit.

Kankuro sighed and wrapped an arm around his younger brother's shoulder. "That's what happens when you don't let your partner top, ever!" he replied. "Do you even know what we were doing?"

Gaara blinked and shook his head.

"SEX!! WE WERE TRYING TO HAVE SEX!!" Chouji screamed, whimpering as the sand continued to toy with him. "Don't neuter meee!! I love 'Kuro!! I'm never going to get another chance like this!"

Kankuro stared at his lover, smirking lightly before looking back at Gaara. "Let him down."

"No! I'm keeping him!" He turned away from his older brother, frowning as he crossed his arms. His cheeks had a red tint to them. Kankuro was going to need a firm talking to!

"_**What?" **_Kankuro's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Who in the hell did Gaara think he was?!

Chouji frowned. "Please let me go! 'Kuro…"

Grabbing the front of Gaara's robes, he glared angrily at his younger brother. "**No one**, not even you, will be keeping _my_ boyfriend!!"

Temari smirked and stepped out of Kankuro's closet. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed. "You finally said it!"

Kankuro looked over at Temari, his grip loosening and his eye twitched.

Gaara let Chouji down and left the room like he hadn't done anything.

"Wha-What's going on?" Chouji looked a bit confused, but scrambled into Kankuro's bed, hiding himself under the covers.

Temari snickered and whistled lowly when she caught sight of Chouji's nice looking ass.

Kankuro stepped in front of her once he had pulled on his black boxers, blocking his boyfriend from her view. "It's not that big of a deal. So what if I haven't called Chouji my boyfriend around either of you?"

Temari was still smirking. "You did everything in you power to make sure we didn't hear you say it! Were you _afraid_?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Kankuro frowned, folding his arms. "I wasn't afraid!"

"It's okay 'Kuro…." Chouji smiled a little at his boyfriend.

"Ch-Chouji…" Walking over to the bed, he took one of Chouji's hands in his. "I-I was slightly scared, but not any more." He smirked and was about to kiss the redhead when Temari interrupted.

"Aww, so sweet." She then snickered again. "Plan on marrying him, _'Kuro_?"

"Get lost Temari. Go play tonsil hockey with _TenTen_!" He smirked triumphantly when she scowled and left the room.

"I love you…'Kuro." Chouji placed a soft kiss on Kankuro's left cheek.

"Heh…I love you too…Brat." He scowled with embarrassment as his cheeks turned red and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

"Let's get your room sound-proofed."

"Hm..Yeah!!" Getting up, he scowled and yelled at Gaara. "You're buying me another door, damn it!!" He then quickly pulled off his boxers, diving into his bed. "Round Two? I'll top this time!"

Chouji chuckled when Kankuro threw the covers over them, his cheeks bright. "Let round two commence!"

Kankuro snickered. "Hell yeah!!"

Gaara, sitting back on his couch with his book, smirked lightly. At least something good had come out of acting like an idiot for a couple minutes… Not that he wanted to do that **ever again! **


	3. Meet The Father!

T for Teen!

Tan!Kankuro Red paint!

KankChou

Implied!ShikaIno A/N: Even if they're not my favorite couple!!

Kankuro sat on one couch on one side of the room by himself while Chouza and Chouji sat on the other couch on the other side on the room. Holding the teacup in both hands, he shook nervously. Chouji's dad was huge!! "Th-Thanks for having me, Akimichi-san," he replied.

"You're very welcome Kankuro!" Chouza replied and laughed heartily. "So, you're in love with my son?" _Maybe I should start the test now_, he thought.

Kankuro steeled himself and nodded, his cheeks coloring. "Yes, I-I am," he replied.

Chouji smiled at Kankuro. He was off to a good start.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I can't allow you to date him," Chouza replied frowning. _Now let's see what he's going to do._

"What?!" Chouji exclaimed, looking up at his dad in shock. "D-Dad…" He felt tears started to well up in his eyes again. His throat constricted with raw emotion and he tried to swallow, but the lump in his throat wouldn't let him.

Kankuro shook with silent anger as he looked at Chouza and then at Chouji. He was crying again… "Akimichi-san, Chouji loves me just as much as I love him! Can't you see you're hurting him!?" Standing, he glared at Chouza. "Akimichi-san, I'm sorry as well. I can't accept this shit!! I love Chouji too much to let you do this to us! I'm staying here until you accept me!"

Chouji stood, running over to the older male, and hugged him, beginning to sob into his chest. The only words that came out of his mouth were "Dad", "Kankuro", and "I'm sorry 'Kuro."

Chouza stare at the two for a long while, watching them interact before standing.

Kankuro sighed and looked down at Chouji, whispering soft words of comfort to him. He tensed when the older Akimichi stood. _Shit!_, he thought. _I am so dead!!_

Chouza soon began walking into the kitchen through the door, putting on an angry look even though he wasn't on the inside. He knew that his son was hurting, but it had to be done. Kankuro had proved his love very well, so the test was over. It was Chouji's turn now. Would he go against his own father to be with the one that he loved?

Chouji looked over at his father as the older male passed by them both. "He's angry," he muttered quietly, looking very sad.

Kankuro almost thought that the younger male was going to cry again, but was shocked when the older male smiled up at him. "Chouji?" he questioned the redhead. The younger male was happy?

"I don't care what my dad says," he replied. "I love you Kankuro! I'll sneak out if I have to! I'll have to leave him a note though. I wouldn't want him to not know where I am." Chouji continued to smile and hugged the older male a bit tighter.

Kankuro smirked and kissed Chouji before beginning to run his tongue over the teen's lower lip, asking for entrance. Chouji was too sweet for his own good! The older male wouldn't say that out loud though. It was too mushy for his tastes! When it was granted, he began to French kiss the younger male passionately.

Chouza, seeing Chouji sad look as he passed , started to make something sweet: brownies. Both teens had looked like they could use something in their stomachs right about now. Opening the fridge, he pulled out the batter that had been made much earlier in the morning. Setting it onto the counter, he closed the fridge and soon searched the cabinets for a pan. When he found one, he set it near the bowl, grabbing a spoon and then the bowl before pouring it into the pan. After he had smoothed it out evenly, he turned towards the stove and pressing a button. Turning a dial, the oven began to heat up, so he opened it and put the pan of brownie batter into the oven, closing it. Once all of that was done, he made his way back into the living room only to stop in shock and stare. Kankuro and Chouji were trying to eat each other's faces off on his couch!!

Chouza swallowed and coughed politely. "Chouji…"

The two quickly separated, blushing different shades of red.

"D-Dad…I love Kankuro! You don't have to accept him, but I'm happy with him even if you aren't. Sorry..Dad…" He hid his face in Kankuro's chest when he saw that his dad had began to shake. This was the second time he had apologized to his dad. He would stand behind what he said though.

Kankuro swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. _Not the face! _He thought. _Chouji likes it when I-Uh…Hee hee! Never mind! _The brown haired male was sure that he was going to be hit.

Neither of them expected the man to laugh loudly and richly. "Hahahahahahahahaaa!" he laughed, holding his stomach with both hands. "You both did very well!"

Kankuro opened his eyes looked dumb-founded and Chouji came out of hiding with a matching expression on his face.

"_What?_" was the only word that they could spit out.

"I love my son very much, Kankuro. Testing his love for you and your love for him is just a thing most fathers go through. When you came in, I knew you loved my son and that you would treat him with care. Your eyes told me all I needed to know. I can't, however, tolerate you foul vocabulary."

"Aw shit!" Kankuro slapped his forehead and suddenly realized that he had cursed again. "Oh…crap! Uh..-Sorry Akimichi-san!"

Chouza blinked and laughed again. "I guess you'll just have to work on it! Chouji, put a pot of tea on?"

Chouji nodded, smiling brightly and after kissing his boyfriend on the cheek and getting up to hug his dad, he left the living room and headed for the kitchen.

Chouza turned to Kankuro with a cold look on his normally happy face. "I don't want to have to threaten you, but I must," he said to the younger male. "Just know this: don't have sex here until you've married Chouji or there **will** be pain." He then smiled again. "I hope I'll be seen you around more often, Kankuro." He soon stood and began walking into the kitchen. Any minute now Chouji would discover the brownies…

"BROWNIES!!" came an exicted scream from Chouji and his dad laughed merrily, calming the younger male with a chuckling "They're not done yet!"

Kankuro snickered when Chouza said that, filing Chouza's threat in the cabinet of "Do I really need to remember this shit?" for later. Chouji should be pouting by now. His lower pink lip would be jutted out cutely and his auburn brows would be furrowed oh so sweetly. The teen's eyes would get a sad, kicked puppy look in them and he'd fold his arms for added measure. Sometimes, he would even make whining noises and kick at the ground childishly. Once Chouji began kicking at the ground, Kankuro would give him anything he wanted. The brown haired teen then frowned. And then the little bugger would smile! _Smile!! _It was an evil smile that had been ripped off of the face of the devil himself! Unfortunately, he thought it was a cute smile. Afterwards, he would say, "Thanks 'Kuro." and hug him.

Hearing feet leave the kitchen, he looked up to see Chouji walk into the living room and sit besides him with two plates, one chocolate brownie on each.

"I didn't know The Pout: Full Effect worked against your Dad!" Kankuro exclaimed, taking the offered plate with a smile. If someone would have given him a brownie before he met Chouji, he would have threw it into the nearest trashcan! Unfortunately, Chouji tasted sweet, so Kankuro was starting to love sweet things.

Chouji smiled, blushing as he sat down on Kankuro's left. "Yeah," he replied. He failed to mention to Kankuro that he had been threatened to never use The Pout: Full Effect ever again. It seemed that Chouza was a softie for it as was his boyfriend. "When are you leaving for Suna?" He then took a bite out of the brownie making a noise of appreciation. It was so…_good_!

"In a few days," was Kankuro's reply as he began to eat his own brownie.

…

"…I love your dad's brownies!"

Chouji suddenly began choking and had to be patted on the back numerous times before the snack when down. His face was burning, and he made a noise of embarrassment when Kankuro began to look at him with a leery smile on his face.

"Pervert…" he muttered, inwardly happy and began to snicker loudly. He was growing on Chouji! Huzzah!

"Sh-Shut up!!" He frowned and began, with an air of innocence, put pieces of the brownie into his mouth letting the fingers that just so happened to enter his mouth be swallowed whole for a few seconds at a time.

Kankuro stopped snickering instantly and stared, his tanned face as red as his face paint. _Oh…my…god! _He thought. _He-He's never done that before… Maybe, if I beg, he'll… _

Chouji seemed to know what Kankuro was thinking and smirked lightly. "Maybe…Now eat your brownie!"

He chuckled inwardly as the older male began eating his brownie a little quicker than before, an exicted look in his eyes when he was finished.

Once done, Kankuro set the plate on the small table near them and leered, making grouping motions with his hands before pouncing!

Chouji only had enough time to set the plate on the table to the left of him before he was pounced on, laughing out loud with his boyfriend began to "attack".

Chouza sighed happily as he sat at his large kitchen table, eating the "small" brownie in peace. Today had to be the best day in his life…until he heard a moan that sounded suspiciously like Chouji that is!

"KANKURO!!" He screamed and stomped into the living room to see a thoroughly kissed and ruffled Chouji being kiss on the cheek by his boyfriend who then high tailed it out of there when he caught sight of the older Akimichi. "GET BACK HERE!!"

He ran out the door after the teen promising words of death and torture shaking his right fist in the air.

Kankuro continued running, thoughts of his sweet Chouji on the brain passing up Gaara and Temari before jogging back, smirking lightly at them. "Hey 'Mari, Gaara," he said.

"Uh…Kankuro, there's an Akimichi behind you and he's gaining ground, fast," Temari replied, trying to be nice for a change. _Kankuro, YOU IDIOT!! _she thought.

Gaara sighed and stepped out of the way when Kankuro squeaked, yelling something like,"YOU WON'T CATCH ME _OLD MAN_!!" before taking off once again. First the first time in Gaara's life as Chouza passed, he agreed with Shikamaru. "Life's a pain," he said.

Upon his favorite cloud watching spot, Shikamaru sneezed. "Damn it!" he exclaimed. "Someone's using my catch phrases!! Curse you Inoooo!!" He then smiled softly as he thought about her, closing his eyes as he lay down. "Troublesome woman..."

"Let's go visit Chouji-san. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of him in Suna."

Nodding with a smirk, Temari and her younger sibling continued down the street. What could they say? They were happy that he finally found someone. Random people in the Kazekage's mansion were such a drag!


	4. First Time

One-shot

KankuChou

NC-17

Kankuro sighed and stretched as he entered the gates of Suna, feeling like he could use a year's worth of rest. The tall man pulled off his banraku and continued walking after he had shown his pass to the gatemen. With his customary scowl in place, he showed that he just wanted to be left alone, affectively stopping Temari who was walking over to him.

Temari frowned, 'Can't talk to him while he's in that mood,' the blond thought, passing him by. 'Maybe later, once he's had some time to himself.' She, herself, was making her way towards the gates. There was a certain someone she had to see.

Kankuro continued on through the crowded streets of Suna, his banraku clenched tightly in his hands as he made his way towards the Kazekage's mansion. Quickly taking out his keys, he opened the door and stepped out of the overheated oven that was outside. Looking around in the front room, he sighed as he made his way to the west wing where his room was.

After walking down the extremely long hallway and making a couple turns here and there, he felt much cooler. Opening the door to his room, the banraku fell from his hands with a 'thud' when he saw just who was in his room.

A chubby, but cute auburn haired teen with long disheveled hair and red swirled cheeks lay on the jounin's bed in a crimson tank top and a pair crimson shorts reading a book. He then rolled over onto his front, hearing the noise, but had wanted to finish up the chapter he was on. "Hey 'Kuro," he said, smiling as he crossed his arms over his rather feminine chest.

Kankuro leered, all thoughts of rest forgotten when he spied Chouji's nice sized chest. "Hey _Chouji-koi_," he replied practically purring as he sit down his large scrolls, closing the door. Once it was locked his proceeded to take of his shirt first before crawling into the bed. Smirking now, he took the book and threw it behind him, making Chouji pout.

"Heeey," the auburn haired male said, wanting to continue reading that. Crossing his, pale, smooth, and a tad bit thick thighs, he blushed bright pink as Kankuro leaned in close, his teal eyes lidded as he licked his lips.

"Chouji-koi, are you wearing the underwear I brought you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the younger male.

Chouji blushed red and looked away, his dark eyes not wanting to look over at the other teen as he responded. "Y-Yes," he replied, making a startled noise when the brown haired teen began to pull of his shorts. "K-Kankuro!"

"Do Temari and Gaara know you're here?" he asked, running his hands over Chouji's shorts less, pale thighs. "Mm…So soft."

Chouji shook his head, still red and tried to squirm away, pulling his shirt down over his underwear as much as he could. "St-Stop that! I want to finish reading my book!"

"Not now you aren't, sexy!" Spreading the teen's legs, he smirked and pressed his body against the auburn haired male's. "I love your chest Chouji-chan."

"Kankuro! Sh-Shut up!" The older male always said embarrassing things like that!

"It's true!" The man was now pouting as he lay them both down on his bed, pulling off the teen's shirt in one fluid movement. "!!" Kankuro went from shocked to happy to completely perverted in the span of five seconds as he as he grabbed at the bra clad chest that was presented to him. "Heh heh!"

"Perv." Dark eyes stared at Kankuro for a moment before pale legs wrapped around a naked waist. "Kankuro…"

"Yeah babe?" Narrow teal eyes looked into dark ones, thin lips curved into a perverted smile.

Chouji pressed his lips against Kankuro's, initiating the first of many passionate kisses. The bra and panties were soon stripped off of him by the older male.

Kankuro instantly kissed back, happy to be getting the show on the road. His hands grabbed Chouji's behind, squeezing it a bit, making the younger male squeak and flush.

"K-Kankuro, I-I--Um…"

Grabbing something from under the pillow Chouji's head lay on, he pulled out a bottle of lube. "Hm? What is it, Chouji-koi?"

"H--Er…Hurry U-Up…" He couldn't hide his face, so he just looked away from the older male when he smirked at him.

"Hurry up? Hm.. How do you like Chouji?"

Chouji flushed and said nothing.

Kankuro continued to smirk and coated his fingers before beginning to prepare the teen. This would be their first time…

Chouji yelped, swallowing when Kankuro's large fingers entered him, beginning to stretch him. He felt strange with his boyfriend's fingers inside of him, but he wasn't unwelcome. He couldn't flush anymore than he already had, but made a noise of embarrassment when his legs were pushed far enough that they reached his ears.

The brown haired older male kissed him until he was breathless, continuing to prepare him and soon entered him slowly, grunting.

Chouji cried out in pain, pulling away from the kiss. The fingers hadn't been so bad, but it _hurt_ now. "K-Kankuro…"

"I know it hurts Chouji-koi, but it'll get better." He placed a kiss on the teen's left cheek, his own cheeks turning pink.

Chouji nodded and wrapped his arms around the teen, kissing him.

Kankuro kissed back, wanting to get the first few thrusts that he knew would hurt the auburn haired teen over with.

Chouji tried to stay quiet, to not voice his pain, but suddenly Kankuro hit a bundle of nerves inside of him and he moaned out loud. That had felt really good…

Kankuro smirked and did it again, happy at how tight Chouji was. It felt good. He then began to thrust at a slow pace, making the teen underneath him voice his happiness.

"Ah! Nnn… Mm! Oh Kankuro!!" He fisted the teen's brown hair, crashing their lips together. Oh _Kami_, he thought. "More!"

Kankuro grunted, speeding up his thrusts, voicing his own pleasure with low groans and a few gasps. "Ah! Chouji!" he exclaimed.

"Mm! Yes!!"

"A-Ah Chouji! Chouji!"

"Oh Kankuro! Nnnn!!"

"KAMI!! YESSS!!"

"Oh Kami! _Oh my Kami_!"

"AH CHOUJIII!!"

Kankuro came hot and thick inside of the younger male, his chest heaving. He was panting so hard…as though he had just run from a pissed off Temari. "Kami Chouji…" He soon released the teen's legs blinking when he felt something hard poke him in the stomach. He smirked. "Heh…"

The teen flushed. That smirk didn't seem to nice…

Pulling out of Chouji, he moved downward, moving his head in between the teen's pale legs and gave the hard member a long, hot lick.

"Ah!"

"Mmm…" He took the younger teen's entire length in a little at a time, licking his underside and sucking a bit as well.

"Nnn… Haaaa.."

Wrapping his mouth around it, he pulled away backwards slowly, enjoying the way the auburn haired teen was squirming. He held his legs open and steady so he wouldn't buck too much. He then began to suck on just the head.

"Ohhh! Mmmm! Yes!"

His sucking got more fierce and Chouji was soon coming his mouth, thrusting particularly hard.

"KANKURO!!"

Swallowing, he pulled away with an obscene popping nose, he smirked when Chouji squirmed away a bit. "Aww… I want a kiss!!"

"N-No!" Chouji flushed red, covering his mouth. Kankuro had-… he had just had-… He had just swallowed--!!

Kankuro pouted and managed to kiss the teen anyway, shoving his tongue inside, making out with him passionately.

Chouji kissed back, decided that the taste on Kankuro's tongue wasn't so bad…

"So… how was it?" The brown haired teen had pulled away and was now smirking at him.

"Amazing." He smiled at the older male.

"Can we continue with round two?"

"Pervert!"

"Heh!" Kankuro chuckled and kissed the teen, knowing a way to get him to continue…

**END**


End file.
